Pain is a Virtue
by oOfunkyrainbowOo
Summary: Sakura has changed since Sasuke & Naruto left. Drasticly. She finds that pain is a virtue and makes her stronger but also drives her to near insanity. One shot. no pairings. Rated for safety. Review if you have feedback please. Ending sucks.


(A/N: Erm, I've been working on this for about a month. I like the beginning but not the end. I was in a rush to finish it before I went to Germany (I got back last night) and I'm typing now cos tomorrow I go to Spain! Soooo, don't expect updates on 'I Shall Twist Your Words'. I have a chapter written but it's major short. Dunno if I'll type and post it today. Maybe if I have time.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Although I do own my rather crappy writing and drawing skills. Joy.

Pain is a Virtue 

_I never used to know real pain. The pain of having no one there for you like Sasuke and Naruto had. Sure, I endured physical pain, but in the end it was only mild. Besides, mental pain is far worse than physical, which I have found out._

I now know why I was always 'the weak one' in team seven. I was stupid, immature, vain, naive, carefree and I had no idea what it meant to be a ninja, not really. Sure, I knew the theory but not about watching comrades suffer because of your mistake. I was weak then. I'm not now.

oOoOo

A year after Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha, Haruno Sakura's parents died on a mission to steal a scroll from sound. They were killed on the way back by sound nins.

oOoOo

After Sakura heard the news, she cried. She contemplated things and realised she now knew pain, after all, it had been her own idea her parents take the mission.

oOoOo

When Sakura had realised this, as well as many other things, she threw herself back into training with Tsunade and working at the hospital. Her friends noticed she changed. She no longer laughed and smiled. The only time there was ever a hint of a smile was when she had perfected a new jutsu or had accomplished something difficult. Her eyes no longer sparkled. The only person who could have pulled Sakura from what she had entered into had left soon after Sasuke with a pervert.

oOoOo

When Naruto came back to Konoha after two and a half years of training, he received a big shock. He went to the Hokage tower to report he was back and when in Tsunade's office he met Sakura.

oOoOo

"Sakuuuuura-chan!" All Sakura did was nod her head slightly and say "Naruto-san."

oOoOo

By the time Naruto returned, it was too late.

oOoOo

When Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura met again, Sakura was the only one who walked away unsurprised.

oOoOo

"Naruto, Sakura." Said a cold voice.

"SASUKE!" Shouted Naruto.

"Sasuke-san." Sakura simply stated. A slight raise of the eyebrow was all the indication they got that the Uchiha was confused.

"Eh, don't worry about it teme (bastard). Sakura always says 'san' now. Even to me."

"Why?" The question was unexpected and Sakura narrowed her eyes at it.

"Well, since I've been back she's been really polite and doesn't have a social life…I think Tsunade-baa-chan said something about it being because her parents died.." An irritated look appeared on Sakura's face.

"Naruto-san, I would have to ask that you would not intrude on my life. They are my decisions to make and mine alone."

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan"

"You're still weak." Sasuke knew full well that she wasn't weak, just by the way she carried herself. The truth was, this 'new' Sakura unnerved him, even if he would never show it. He wanted to know that Sakura was still the same weak, fan girl she had been.

"you can think whatever you like, Uchiha-san. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion." Sakura really _had_ changed.

oOoOo

"He is a coward." It was a statement, not an opinion.

"Yeah, we would have had him if he hadn't run away!"

Uchiha Sasuke had fled the battle after being injured quite severely.

oOoOo

Sakura stared at the stone before her. A newly engraved name upon it, a name carved before its time. A silent tear made it's way down her face. 'He won't get away with this' and she was gone with the wind.

oOoOo

She smiled as she looked down at the lifeless body.

"you brought this upon yourself, you know that Sasuke-san?"

oOoOo

Ino looked at the grave sadly, clutching her husband's, Shikamaru's, arm.

"She brought this upon herself, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Everyone knew it was her who killed the Uchiha, Orochimaru wanted revenge, it couldn't be helped."

"It's such a shame. She went through so much pain, yet she wasted her life looking for the power that killed her. Well, at least she's with her parents and Naruto now. At least she'll be happy."

"Yeah."

(A/N: Er…writing that depressed me. I don't think the next chapter of ISTYW will be up today, I'm feeling lazy and I've got to pack etc. Don't worry, I'll try to work on it Spain. Key word. Try. I'll also be working on my rubbish drawing skills. Who knows, if I ever get to a point where I can draw anime well, I might draw De-Ji.)


End file.
